Apparatus or machines that are part of the general automated metal container forming process, such as aluminum containers for beverages or hygiene products, for example, are known. The apparatus within the process performing from the process of transforming the raw material into a container, for example a cylindrical-shaped container, the process of cutting the container to a specific length, washing the cut container, varnishing the interior, decorating the outer side surface of the container, enameling the outer surface of the container, deforming the side surface, and inspecting the containers to control possible defects arising during the process.
Some of the most common defects in containers are small openings and cracks on the side surface of the containers, as well as small dents and cracks on the edge of the containers. Inspection apparatus which perform only this control operation continuously, are commonly used and are arranged after the container side surface deformation process. Machines performing container side deformation, and inspection operations on the containers are also known. Problems during the subsequent filling of the containers are thereby prevented.
Inspection is performed by irradiating light from a light source on the outer surface of the containers, and by arranging a light detector in light communication with the interior of the containers, through an open end of the containers. Light communication is performed in an environment that is isolated from external light, such that if the inspected container has a small opening on its surface, for example, the external light will enter the container and the light detector will detect it.
US2015/0192493A1 discloses a machine for the inspection of containers which only performs inspection operations, comprising a holding table with a plurality of holding stations for holding the containers, a respective inspection table contiguous to and opposite the holding table, with an inspection station, and a light source irradiating the outer surface of each container that is inspected with light. The holding table receives the containers in the holding stations and shifts them in a rotating and indexed manner in defined positions. The holding table comprises a holding plate with a plurality of holding stations individually holding the containers, a support plate, opposite the holding plate, with a plurality of openings opposite the holding stations of the holding plate, and pushing members shifting the containers towards the holding stations when they enter the holding table, the open ends of the containers being supported in the openings of the support plate.
The inspection table is stationary and comprises an inspection station with an inspection device having a light detector attached to the inspection station with support means, the support means comprising an outer plate comprising an opening that is in light communication with the light detector. The support plate of the holding table is supported in a sliding and rotating manner on the outer plate of the inspection station, light communication between the light detector and each container taking place in an indexed manner.
US2013/0208105A1 discloses a machine for the inspection of containers that is a necking machine that forms necks and deforms the container side surface. The necking machine comprises a holding table with a holding plate comprising a plurality of holding stations for holding the containers by their base, shifting the containers in a rotating and indexed manner in defined positions. The machine also comprises a respective tool table contiguous to and opposite the holding table, with a plurality of positions comprising tool stations, and a position comprising an inspection station with an inspection device.
The inspection device comprises a stationary support plate in which a jacket tube is supported, a camera and a light source being arranged in the jacket tube. The inspection device also comprises a support element parallel to the support plate that is movable with respect to the plate. A retaining tube arranged concentrically with respect to the jacket tube on the outer portion is supported in the support element. This retaining tube has optical elements in the inner portion of its free end. At the same time, the axis of the assembly formed by the jacket tube and the retaining tube coincides with the axis of the container that is going to be inspected, such that when the support element shifts towards the holding plate, part of the container to be inspected is surrounded by the retaining tube and opposite the jacket tube. When light is irradiated from the light source, the optical elements forward the reflected image of the container to the camera, the camera recording the possible defects the container may have.